User blog:RealSpacewing/The Farnsworth parabox errors and paradoxes
So I've been watching this episode a lot recently and I'm starting to notice some strange things. First, the raygun Hermes gives Leela to guard the box, It has what appears to be a mini tesla coil on the top of the base and is carried in a small sling, but the mini coil is under the sling she carries it in, so it would be impossible for her to draw the weapon, yet she does this impossible feat later when the alternate planet express crew tries to grab her. Second, the whole, universe in a box idea of the video. This is a problem because the original universe or "universe A" shouldn't have existed until the creation of the box containing "universe B" Furthermore, that universe created universe A, but since universe B created universe A when universe A created universe B, there would be no universe A or B until the creation of the blue or tan boxes, and since the boxes exist in both universes separately, no universe would have existed at any given point in time. (If this is confusing just think of it as a paradox). Now i do understand how the boxes would be wormholes or gates between universes. Third, The fact that alternate Leela and Fry get married. As many of you know, if not all of you, Fry and Leela got married so to speak in the last episode to air (A.K.A Meanwhile) the alternate selves of Leela and Fry would not get married, and also alternate Fry and Leela wouldn't be together or even know each other, plus Fry wouldn't have come to the future in the first place, in one of the Anothology of Interest episodes, Fry finds out what would happen if he never came to the future. and sees himself bang his head on the left side of the freezer tube, after this event transpires, he says "I knew I should have left you floating in the toilet" while looking at the party blower he picks up. The fact that past Fry decided to pick up the party blower in the past would have the opposite outcome in the alternate universe created with the box. Fourth, The alternate professor was able to remove and re-insert his own brain. Later he says that the easy part was getting the brain out, and the hard part was getting the brain out. While this sentence may be funny, it does raise suspicion, for instance how was he able to re insert his own brain with no control, and how was he able to create a perfectly alternate universe after? Fifth, in universe XVII (roman numerals for 17) both bender a and bender b pop out of two purple boxes and converse, this is strange since there are two boxes that lead to the same universe that strangely were linked by one gateway universe, also the option of there being infinite universes since some universes could be created when those universes created multiple boxes that the originals or others didn't Category:Blog posts